Sometime's I forget
by 1hopelessromantic
Summary: This is the aftermath of Flight. I know everyone is doing it but mine's a bit unique. A new Grey is thrown into the mix and everyones lives are still in fates or my hands. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

This is pretty much what happens after flight ends. From many different people's P.O.V's. Italics in the beginning is voiceover.

* * *

Sometimes I forget Chapter 1: Aftermath

_Sometimes I forget. I forget big things about people that play a huge part in who they are inside and yet don't rise to the surface often. I forget Jackson was best friends with Charles until I see his eyes change during a case with a shooting. I forget that Kepner got fired once until I see her freak out about a simple step being overlooked. I forget that Alex was married to Izzie until I see how he acts with Cancer Patients. I forget that Arizona's brother was in the Army and died until I see her with Teddy or Owen. I forget that Mark was practically raised by my husbands mother until I see Mrs. Shepherd or hear Derek talk about her. I forget that Christina almost married Burke, until I see her left ring finger and remember it had a ring on it twice before. I forget that Derek had a wife before me, until Addison comes back for a visit. I forget that Lexie had to deal with a abusive, lying jerk of a drunk father which is almost worse than never knowing him, seeing him go from a great dad to someone horrible. I forget that for 8 years of my life I have no idea what my mother did. And what came from her actions. I forget a lot of things. Everyone does. _

_(Meredith's P.O.V)_

_Interview Form:_

It was six in the morning and everyone was about as conscious as they could be. The temperature was surprisingly warm since the sun was up. We were sitting around checking everyone orally for injuries when we heard a crack in the bush behind Arizona and Mark. We sat in complete silence, knowing that if it was a wild animal we would all be toast since barely any of us could move and none of us could fight back. When the creature stepped out from the bush it was actually a teenage girl. Tall, thin, athletic. She had brown hair in a tattered ponytail, and tannish skin with scrapes and bruises all over her. Her brown eyes were red from crying and she looked mostly scared. Her glasses were cracked and tied together with her shoelace. She stepped out and said 'I heard screaming last night, took me forever to get here, do you have any water?' and passed out.

(Owen's P.O.V)

I listened to the last message on the receiver at about 1:30.

_Dr. Hunt, this is an emergency, the plane that was carrying your 6 surgeons has crashed along with one other plane in the same area. No one has located any of your surgeons and all their phones are shut off from the plane ride. _

I stood there in shock before I scrambled around. I told my assistant to call a staff meeting immediately and include Dr. Altman. Then I called Richard Webber.

(Webber's P.O.V)

It'd been three hours and the food had come and gone but everyone was a little anxious. No one's phone's were picking up. Suddenly my phone rang. The caller I.D. said Dr. Hunt, and I thought maybe he would know where the missing surgeons were.

_Webber, we got a call from the Hospital Derek, Meredith, Cristina, Arizona, Mark and Lexie were to be at, they never arrived. They called the airport and the plane crashed. We have no idea where they are. You need to get back to the Hopsital ASAP so we can discuss, tell the others on the way and alert the host to look out for Cristina and Meridth just incase it was some other plane that crashed and Grey and Yang decided to play hooky. _

_**All Right, we'll be there as soon as possible. **_

I hung up and looked at Avery, Karev and Kepner, their faces questioning and I said.

'The plane that our colleagues were on crashed, we need to head back to the hospital immediately'

I have to admit I excepted Kepner to burst into tears but she was the first up and moving, dragging Karev and Avery with her. I finally saw why Hunt insisted she would have been a great trauma surgeon if she hadn't failed her boards.

(Owen's P.O.V)

When I got everyone gathered I waited for Webber, Avery, Karev, and Kepner. When they raced up to the crowd, in their dinner attire, I started the meeting.

_Ok. This is an emergency. My assistant will let all of you know what happened but I want Dr's Webber, Kepner, Karev, Avery, Torres, Bailey, and Altman to meet me in my office. Now. _

We got into my office and only Kepner, Webber, Karev and Avery knew about the situation. I called Addison Montgomery and told her I had some tough news and that she was on speaker with all my lead surgeons.

_Alright. I have some important news to tell you all. You all know that Dr's Robbins, Shepherd, Yang, Sloan, Grey and Little Grey, _at this point I was interrupted by Addison asking who Little Grey was. I told her it was Meredith's little sister and continued, _As I was saying you know that they were all on a flight to Boise, correct?_ _We received word, about twenty minutes ago, that they reported two planes that went down and none of the doctors ever even made it to the Boise Hospital. None of their phones are working and we have no idea where the plane crashed. _

I let everyone process this information and suddenly Kepner shouted out 'Oh My God I have to get Zola, she's still in the nursery.' Torres was just standing there so she grabbed Karev by the sleeve, as he was closest to her, and ran to get Zola, and again I wished she had passed boards because man she would have been great under pressure.

(Meredith's P.O.V)

After the girl passed out I ran over to her and slapped her face, affectively waking her up. I gave her a bit of water and told her she was just dehydrated. She went on to tell use that her plane had crashed too and that she was an unaccompanied minor.

_What are you're guys' names anyway? Mine's Tori. _The girl said.

**_I'm Arizona Robbins, this is Mark Sloan, Cristina Yang, Derek Shepherd, and Meredith Grey _**Arizona's voice broke on the Grey and we all immediately thought of Lexie.

_Are you guys all doctors? _She asked

_Surgeon's _I answered _Arizona is a pediatric surgeon, Mark's a plastic surgeon, Cristina is in Cardio and Derek is a neuro surgeon. Wow I could say that in English. Arizona is a-_

_-a surgeon for children, Dr. Sloan is a plastic surgeon, I know what that is, Dr. Yang is a heart surgeon and Dr. Shepherd is a brain surgeon. I know. _She interrupted

_Oh, well good job. So what happened?_

_I don't really know one second we were just flying along and the next I'm laying on the ground. The only thing I do know is that we are in Whitman National Forest in Oregon. And in the middle of this forest some researches have been making something that, when turned on, turns off all electronic things in a 100 mile radius so they must have gotten it right. But since my phone was on airplane mode and on, so it was somehow protected and… I have cell reception. _

(Teddy Altman's P.O.V)

We were still in Owen's room, Addison was in a helicopter on her way here, and Karev and Kepner came back caring Zola and Sophia. We were all seated at the desk and had our pagers and cellphones on the table all waiting for some news. All of a sudden Owen's cellphone rang. It was a 614 number. Kepner shouted out that it was a Columbus Ohio Number. No one but Kepner knew anyone from Ohio so she was told to answer the phone.

(April Kepner's P.O.V)

They made me answer the phone, which was stupid, just because I was from Columbus didn't mean I knew everyone there, it was actually a pretty big city. Well nothing near to Seattle, but big enough that you couldn't possibly know everyone there, anyway. I answered the phone with a "Dr. Kepner speaking'' Meredith was on the other line. I quickly handed the phone to Dr. Hunt and they established where the group was. Meredith told us how everyone was doing.

_I'm fine, a piece of shrapnel was in my leg, I got it out. Cristina had a dislocated shoulder, Mark popped it back into place. But um that's where the good news stops. Arizona has a huge gash on her leg, you can see the bone. (at this Callie started to cry) Derek had his hand crushed but we did a makeshift surgery and closed the wound. Mark had a cardiac tamponade but me and Yang solved that (at this Callie started to cry more, Teddy went over and hugged her, which was a bit odd since Teddy was closer to Arizona than she was to Callie but, I guess Dr. Altman is a really good person.)_

We all sighed, relieved that no one had died when I realized she hadn't mentioned one person so I timidly said 'And Lexie?' I knew in the silence that came after my small question what had happened but everyone else looked confused when silent tears started to roll down my face until Meredith finally answered.

_Lexie got crushed under a piece of the plane, and and she's-she's g-gone. But there is this girl named Tori, whose cell I'm calling you on, and she's here to help us so just get a rescue crew, I got to go. _And meredith hung up.

(A;ex Karev's P.O.V.)

After Meredith told us that Lexie had died I looked over at April and realized why she had started to cry. I took Zola from her arms and handed her to Teddy and gave Sophia to Callie, who really needed her daughter at the time, and crouched next to April, who sat on the floor and wrapped my arm around her. Avery stood there in complete shock. Hunt called the search team and Bailey was talking to Teddy and Callie trying to get Callie to calm down. I realized Addison was still out of the loop and got up pulled April to her feet and went over to the work phone.

_Hey Addison, how far out are you? _Said April into the phone.

**_About 25 minutes why?_**

I started with_ We reached the group and Cristina, Mer and Derek will be fine. Arizona has a real bad leg injury and Mark had a real bad heart thingy but Lexie Grey, she-uh-she d- (at this point I could no longer go on realizing that Lexie was really gone, I'd never see her again.)_

_Lexie died, she got crushed under part of the plane and she died. _April finished for me and the arm I had wrapped around her rubbed up and down her left arm.

**_I'll be there as soon as I can, hold it together guys. _**

(Arizona's P.O.V)

The teenager asked about our injuries and, being doctors, we answered in high-grade medical terms, most of it she got. She asked if there was anyone else on the plane and I knew no one else was going to be able to say anything so I spoke up.

_The pilot, he's in there, legs paralyzed. Two flight attendants and there was one other on the plane, she got stuck under a large part of the plane, and didn't-she-she didn't-she didn't make it. _

**_What was her name?_**

_Lexie Grey. _I answered

**_So she was your sister?_ **She asked Meredith.

_Yes, my sister. _Meredith chocked out.

**_I'm so sorry for your loss, all of you. _**

**_You want to see her?_******Asked Yang.


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes I forget Chapter 2: Staying Alive

* * *

Sorry this took so long, I was hoping for more than 1 review so I'll post everything i have and hope to get a few more and maybe I'll finish it if I get a little more inspiration, it's not writers block, I have the whole thing planned.

And no the girl is not Tori from Victorious. You actually find out who she really is in this chapter!

* * *

(Cristina's P.O.V)

I needed to get away from the group for a while and this girl seemed very curious. In response to my question she looked to Meredith, Derek and Mark, surprisingly enough, for approval. Meredith nodded tearily. We started to the part of the plane where Lexie was stuck I asked Tori the question that had been bugging me.

_Tori, what's your last name. _

_**Why?**_

_Just answer the question. _

_**My full name is Victoria Julianne Zoe Grey.**_

_I knew it, are you another Half-sister of Meredith?_

_**Yes but I'm-I'm Ellis Grey's daughter. **_

_What?_

_**The first time her Alzheimer's acted up she thought my father, a guy in a random bar, was her boyfriend, they had sex and I was conceived. She wanted to abort because my father was not going to care for me but my father's best friend, Zoe, convinced Ellis to keep me, promised Ellis she would take care of me. We moved to Albania and after a year Zoe died. I was put up for adoption. I got adopted at age 1 ½. My family died in a robbery attempt when I was 2 and I became a foster child. 8 months ago I turned 15 and someone sent me a letter from Zoe that was to be saved for my 15th birthday and it contained the story to my past and where I could find Meredith. I was on my way to Seattle when all of this happened. **_

_Wow. _By that time we had arrived at Lexie's body and Tori laid down to look at her. She popped back up and said. She's alive, she's breathing. I realized none of us had checked her pulse or breathing we had just trusted Mark. I laid down as carefully as I could with my shoulder and grabbed Little Grey's wrist. Her pulse was one of the most faint I had ever heard but it was still there. We ran back to the camp and told them the news.

(Arizona's P.O.V)

Cristina and Tori hadn't been gone for 15 minutes when they came running up the slope. Out of breath they panted out something like.

Went-t-check-Lexie-Not-Dead-Live-Breathing-Pulse-Bad-Mark-Lied-didn't-check-let's-go-her-needs-saving.

Me and Mark stayed behind while the rest of them ran down to the plane.

(Meredith)

Tori positioned us. She put Derek and Cristina, who could only use one arm, on each side and she put herself and me at the edge closest to Lexie's legs. On the count of three we pushed and lifted and nothing happened and then all of a sudden it moved a bit. Tori was giving her all and it was so inspiring, her doing this all for someone she didn't even know, that we all pushed harder. Soon it was close to being high enough that they could pull Lexie out. Tori told me to go pull her out. Her pelvis and legs were definitely crushed, though they didn't look so bad, she had a seat cushion between her legs and the plane saving her legs. Her left arm was still there, but the shoulder had definite crush wounds. I gently let go of the weight and it dropped for a second before Tori gave a mighty grunt and lifted it just a bit higher. I quickly but carefully pulled Lexie out. Me and Cristina did some work and got her as stable as possible. Then I took Lexie's feet while Tori carried her upper body and head. We got back to the camp and Mark was crying so hard when he saw her and he became loopy before we could even tell him she was alive.

We called Owen again. He said that a search crew had been located and it took forever for him to shut up so we could say what we wanted to about Lexie.

(Owen's P.O.V)

Karev and Kepner just returned with Addison and we were all sitting in my office. All of a sudden my phone rang with a 614 number and I answered it.

_Hello, My name is Tori and I'm with your group of surgeons…._At this I interrupted her.

_Ok. Put me on speaker, we got you a search crew and they know your general location but it still might take them a few hours to get there..__Dr. Hunt__..So we need you to keep everyone __Dr. Hunt __as stable as possible until __Dr. HUNT __the search crew gets here. Addison arrive- __**OWEN **_yelled cristina from the back-_Yes?_

_When I went to go look at Lexie Grey I realized that Mark, who passed out from internal issues an hour after telling Meredith and Cristina that Lexie was dead, was quite wrong about her state. She is breathing and her heart is beating but she is unconscious and very critical. You need to get the Search and Rescue Team here as quick as possible or she will __**actually **__die. _

_Yes, Ma'am Hope to see you soon. _

It turns out Whitman National Forrest is huge. We got regular reports and were asked some medical advise, most of which Kepner answered. We established. by nightfall, that Meredith, Cristina, Derek and Arizona could go to sleep, but Mark would need to stay as conscious as possible, or he would go into a coma. At the hospital Teddy April Addison and Bailey took turns handling Zola and Callie was attached to her baby. At 11 that night Teddy and Bailey took the two little girls and Callie to an on-call room to sleep. Avery and Webber also retired to individual on-call rooms but Alex, April, Addison and Me stayed in my office. At about 2:15 in the morning, I was asleep along with Karev and apparently my phone rang.

(Arizona's P.O.V)

It was 10:30 and Derek Cristina and Meredith were asleep. Tori volunteered for Night Watch on Mark and told me I could sleep but I told her my condition was worse than I told everyone, and if I fell asleep I too would go into a coma. She asked me why I didn't tell them and I said that they had enough to worry about. She told me she was keeping a secret too and told me she was Ellis Grey's daughter. We stayed up talking and at 1:45 she took 'rounds'. Yang was sleeping next to Meredith who was sleeping next to Derek who was sleeping next to Mark who was laying next to Lexie who was unconscious next to Tori who was sitting next to me. She checked that Yang, Grey and Shepherd were stable and could be woken and then she checked Mark, he was still awake, but barely. Then she went to Lexie. 'Oh My God. She's not breathing.' she whisper-yelled. I took a breath and told her she would have to do C.P.R on Lexie. I counted out the beat for her and instructed her exactly what to do. After about 3 minutes Lexie was alive again and Tori laid down in slight shock. Then she coughed and a little blood came out. I made her lift up her shirt and there was a huge gash across her stomach, any deeper and it would have cut through her stomach acid. I am a Peds surgeon but I was a little unsure about the injury so I decided the best thing to do was to call the hospital even if it was 2:15 in the morning.

(Addison's P.O.V)  
I feel like I'm only called to Seattle Grace Mercy West when everyone wants to rename it Seattle Grace Mercy Death. Next time I get a call from someone wanting me to come it better be for a good reason, a happy reason. Anyway, me and Kepner were the only ones awake and I thought she looked a bit familiar, sorry another side thought. She was putting on a brave face but something seemed wrong so I asked her what was up. She told me she had failed boards, lost her job offers and lost her job here at Seattle Grace. I told her to use this incident to make Owen realize he needed her because I could tell she would be a great doctor if they gave her the chance. Then the phone rang. We looked at each other and I raced across the room and picked it up, surprised to hear Dr. Robbins on the other end.

(Arizona's P.O.V)  
When the phone picked up I was quite surprised to hear  
''Dr Addison Montgomery"  
Addison what are you doing at Seattle Grace?''  
Arizona, Oh Owen called me when he heard the news and I flew in, how are you?  
Um I'm fine but Lexie, she just well she stopped breathing so I talked Tori through CPR and Lexie's fine but Tori, she coughed up blood and she has this HUGE gash across her stomach and I don't really know what to do about it.  
Well It's just me and Kepner but send us a picture of it if you can.  
All right,…did you get it?  
Yea, I'll talk to Kepner and call you back in like five minutes, if its bleeding really bad tell her to keep pressure on it.  
After I talked to Arizona me and April looked at the picture of the wound. We couldn't really come up with anything so we told Arizona to follow her instincts and to wait it out.

(Meredith's P.O.V)

I woke up at around 6:30 to find Cristina, and Derek fast asleep. I looked at Mark and saw he was conscious, he was singing to himself not in a crazy way in a I'm-bored-out-of-my-mind-and-as-tired-as-hell. I looked over at Lexie and she seemed fine, breathing faintly. Then I looked over at Arizona. She was awake but looked like she hadn't slept all night.

Arizona Robbins did you sleep last night?  
Huh? No, no I didn't sleep.  
Why the hell not?  
Because, I think I'm a little more critical than you think and I didn't want to chance never waking up again. Plus I was supervising and you owe me both you're half-sister's lives.

That's when I looked at who she was leaning over. It was Tori. Her whole body was wrapped in blankest except for her stomach. On her flat abdomen was a huge gash, not bleeding anymore but very serious. I looked up at Arizona and said. Both?  
After the initial reaction Arizona told me that she would tell me what she meant after we figured out what to do about her stomach. We woke up Derek and Cristina and we all decided that we should wrap it up, and keep checking it. It was almost 7 and we realized it had been two days and we needed to be found soon or we would die, if not of injuries but of dehydration and starvation so we called the Hospital.

(Kepner's P.O.V)

It was 7 o'clock and Addison had fallen asleep. I had been on call for the last two nights, trying to prove to Hunt that I should be kept as a doctor so I hadn't slept in over 36 hours, but I was loaded up on caffeine, and sugar. The phone rang and in my dash to answer it I kicked Karev in the leg waking him up. I answered the phone to a worried sounding Meredith.  
Kepner? How is the search team doing?

The S&R guys had called an hour ago, no results at all. They-they're still looking.  
Which means that they don't know where to look.  
Give us an update on everyone . Alex spoke up  
Derek's hand is fine, but we're running out of bandages and it might get infected. Mark is stable but still very critical. _I decided at that point to take notes._  
Cristina's shoulder is getting better, I'm completely fine but um.  
What?  
Arizona's leg looks really bad and she told me that she thinks something else is wrong, and I, unfortunately, trust her. And Tori,  
Yea how's her stomach.  
Her stomach? Tori? _asked a confused Karev_  
Tori is the girl they found in the woods. Last night Arizona saw that she had a really bad cut on her stomach. Look. _I showed him the picture._  
That's not good.  
Yea, I know. so far the only thing me, Derek, Cristina and Arizona could come up with is keeping it wrapped.  
How is Lexie?  
Stable, Critical but Stable.  
Then Arizona asked for the phone.  
Hey guy's, um You're on speaker with the rest of them because we all need to hear this. She's uh-she's less stable than we thought. Last night her heart stopped.  
She's dead?  
No, no, I talked Tori through CPR and Tori saved Lexie's life, so now she's fine but guys I think if you wait longer than 11 hours at least one of us will be gone.  
I'll call Search and Rescue right now.

Search and Rescue told me that they had no progress but they did have an idea. They told me that they needed someone who new the surgeons to join their search team. They told me that they could get them from SGMW to the camp in an hour I hung up the phone looked at Karev and made my decision.


	3. Chapter 3

Sometimes I forget Chapter 3: start of the rescue

(Karev's P.O.V)

After Kepner hung up she looked at me with her April face. Mouth slightly open, big eyes, that sort of stuff. But their was some sort of determination or whatever in her eyes. And it scared me a little.

_They need someone from the Hospital on Search and Rescue, I'm going. _

_**No. **_

_No?_

_**No, you are only doing this to try and get your job back. **_

…_.Is-Is that what you think of me? That I would rather get my job back then save my friends? NO. I'm going because right now I am the best Trauma Surgeon besides Hunt, and he is the chief he can't just up and leave, this is still a hospital. So NO I'm going, but not because I want to get my job back because I wan't to save my friends' lives. _I realized I had judged her too quickly and backed off.

_**Yes ma'am. Under one condition. **_

_You don't get to make condition's-_

_**Kepner**_

_-I'm going no matter what you say-_

_**KEPNER-**_

_and if you do say that I don't have a good reason I will just repeat what I just sa-_

To get her to shut up I had to put my hand on her mouth. I was expecting her eyes to get wide and her to get sacred and shut up but instead she grew furious and ripped my hand away and said, well more yelled as loud as she could without waking up Owen and Addison.

_NO you can't force me to stop talking I'm going-_

_**APRIL.**_

_WHAT._

_**I'm not going to forbid you from going, but I want to come too so lets wake up Addison pass on the message and get out of here before Hunt stops us. **_

_Oh, Ok. _

So we woke up Addison, who was actually fine with it and said that she would want to go too but she should stay behind and take care of Zola and Sophia. Kepner called the S&R guys and we met their helicopter on the landing pad 25 minutes later. She called Tori's phone from her cell and told Arizona that we were joining the Search and Rescue and that she would see them all very soon, I hoped she was right.

(Derek's P.O.V)

After April called we had a little hope, Kepner might be annoying sometimes but she was resourceful and Karev would be the brains and determination between her brains and organization. Then Meredith turned to Arizona and said _Both?_

This made no sense to me but when Arizona started to talk Tori interrupted her.

_**I think I should tell the story don't you?**_

_**If you're strong enough.**_

_**I think I am Dr. Robbins. -**_

_**I'm 15 years old. Do you remember what was happening in each of your lives let's say 16 years ago…. Dr. Robbins?**_

_**I was in med school 21 years old. **_

_**Dr. Yang?**_

_I was in high-school 18 years old dating Jack Richman, Math Nerd. _

_**Dr. Grey?**_

_I was in college. 19 years old. Dealing with, a lot of crap, less crap then right now, but crap. _

_**Dr. Shepherd?**_

Starting my first year of residency 26.__

_**Dr. Sloan do you think you could answer, it's no problem if you can't?**_

_I-was-in med-school. twenty-three._

_Lexie, my little sister, was 11. Living with our father her mother and her sister. _added Meredith.

_**Dr. Grey do you know what your mom was doing 16 years ago?**_

_Um….No I was in college lost contact from college through Med School. _

_**16 years ago your mom had her first attack of Alzheimer's. She was in a bar and saw a man named Julian. She went over to this man, who was a man-whore to be blunt, and thought he was her boyfriend. He took advantage they spent the night together and your mom didn't think about 'protection' 9 months later she had a child. In those 9 months she decided to abort the baby but Julian's best friend Zoe convinced her not too. Convinced her to keep the baby because Zoe would take care of the baby and Ellis Grey did keep the baby. Zoe and this baby went to Albania and three months later Zoe died of cardiac arrest leaving the baby in an orphanage. That baby was then named in the orphanage by Zoe's new boyfriend Kyle. He named her Victoria Julianne Zoe Grey. This little girl was given to a family when she turned 18 months old but it didn't last long. When Victoria Julianne Zoe Grey was 2 her mom, dad and sister died in a robbery attempt and the 2 year old was placed in foster system after foster system. But yet she ended up getting a scholarship for a school in Columbus Ohio so she was rotated around Columbus until she turned 15. She received a letter in the mail from one Kyle SanJensen. It told her the story of what happened and told her where she could find her sister. Meredith Grey, at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. So she spent 5 months raising money and then flew out to Seattle. Yet fate really didn't want her to have a family it seemed because her plane crashed. But fate is tricky because another plane crashed too. And her half-sister and her half-sister's half-sister happened to be on the other plane. Have you figured it out yet Meredith. Do you know who Victoria Julianne Zoe Grey is?**_

_But you're name is Tori?_

_**Tori is short for Victoria. **_

(Owen's P.O.V)

I woke up at 8 o'clock and Addison was sitting at my desk. I asked her where Karev and Kepner were and she said that they should hold a meeting and that Owen should shut the Hospital down. He called in the order and she paged the doctors.

When everyone got there Karev and Kepner were still missing. Addison lead the meeting since she had been up most of the night.

_We got many updates last night here is the blunt. Meredith, Cristina, Mark and Derek's conditions are unchanged. Arizona's leg is in the same position but she thinks there might be something else wrong with her. Lexie is critical but stable and last night her heart stopped beating. Arizona walked Tori, the girl they found in the woods, through CPR and Lexie is alive. But Tori has a gaping wound in her stomach and if it was any deeper it would have gotten her stomach and intestines. If she moves to much her intestines might fall out. The Search and Rescue Crew has gotten nowhere and they requested two surgeons go to help. _At this everyone, including me started volunteering.

_STOP, Karev and Kepner answered to this call and should be at the base by now. Let's pray that they ALL get out of there alive. _We spent the rest of the day alternating between sleeping in on-call rooms, making food runs and waiting for phone's to ring. So when, at 6:11 that night the phone rang with a call from April we were nervous as hell.

(Arizona's P.O.V)

After the whole 'I'm you're sister' moment Mark started to gain a piece of mind. He sat up and said.

_How could you bring Lexie's body here and lay me next to her, I'm hurting enough already. _

_**Dr. Sloan, look at Lexie really carefully. **_

_She looks dead. _

_**Closer. **_

_She's, she's breathing. _

_Yea, Mark you have Tori to thank for that. Oh and you missed it but Tori is a Grey. _

_Well thank you Tori, now what am I gonna call her we already have Grey and Little Grey. _

_**You're Welcome Dr. Sloan….Little Grey?**_

_I call Lexie Little Grey so we can tell the difference between her and Meredith but I guess I'll call you….._

And at that moment I heard three words in the voice I though I'd never hear again….

_**Save the Grey**_

(Tori's P.O.V)

After the initial shock of Lexie coming back to consciousness I asked her.

**Dr. Grey, what do you mean by Save the Grey?**

_We'll call you Save the Grey because you Saved the Day and it rhymes and you saved the Grey too. _

And then she fell back into unconsciousness gripping Mark's hands.

_Save the Grey, I like it. _

_**No offense Dr. Sloan but I think you'd like anything she says, if it means she's alive even if she wanted to call me stinky Grey. **_

_You're probably right. Oh Call the Hospital. And April. _

Except he was too late because at that moment my phone rang. And as I looked down I saw I had 37% left.

_Hello, this is Tori._

_**Hey, there this is Dr. April Kepner and Dr. Alex Karev, are you with the Seattle Grace doctors. **_

_Yes Ma'am we are all here and alive and stable, and Lexie regained consciousness for about 25 seconds. _

_**That's great, we need you to send me a text so we can locate you. The next time I call you do not pick up just start yelling as loud as you can ok. It means we are nearby. **_

_Are you with the Search and Rescue?_

_**Yes, sorry I should have said that. **_

_No problem. Yes we can do that. Thank you very much, but um hurry because I can't move and I'm a bit uncomfortable and I only have 37% left on my phone. _

_**We'll be there as soon as we can. **_

_Thank You Dr. Kepner, Dr. Karev. _

(Alex's P.O.V)

We arrived at S&R and imagined that I would have to take charge and authority but April was like she was during our Trauma training except she wasn't crazy. She walked up to the man we guessed was in charge and she took authority.

_Hello I'm Dr. April Kepner and this is Dr. Alex Karev, we are representatives from Seattle Grace Mercy West._

_**Yes ma'am let me take you to our supervisor. **_

We walked over to a lady in full gear. She had blonde curly hair and was gorgeous and I might have started to drool.

_Dr. Karev pay attention to the task at hand. _April reprimanded me. She told **me **off. Wasn't expecting that one.

_Hello, I'm Dr. Kepner and this is Dr. Karev from Seattle Grace. _

_Hello, I'm Nicole Oster and I'm head of this Search and Rescue Unit. You may be from Seattle Grace but I am in charge here. You will do what I say when I say it. Ok?_

And my attraction flew out the window no one talked to April like that but me, wait, when did I start caring. Whatever. I thought Kepner's head would recoil in to her neck and that she would become timid but instead she lifted her chin and shot some back out.

_Miss Oster I know that you are in charge here, I understand you are the head of this rescue service but their are 7 people out there in the woods, if you don't count the pilot, which you should. There are 8 people and I know personally 6 of them. I can tell you that two of them are married, two of them are madly in love with each other but the guy is planning on having a baby with an eye surgeon. I can tell you that the girls in those relationships are half-sisters. I can tell you that one of them is gay and has a wife and a baby. I can tell you that the last one was married to the chief of surgery. So no you don't get to push me or Dr. Karev around because this is our case too. We are the doctors on scene and we are the relation to the missing. I also know that the pilot doesn't deserve to die and the 15 year old girl out there is a half sister to one of the people in the woods. We will be assisting you into lead of this search and as my first move as co-head I say we stop standing around and we search for them. I'm calling Tori and telling her to text me so we can trace the call. Karev fill Miss. Oster in on who is missing. Thank you. _

Me and Nicole stood there in shock. Then she looked me over and started to flirt_. _

_Wow she must be annoying to hang out with, huh?_

_**No, Actually she's a great person, an amazing surgeon and you should listen to her. **_

_I'm sorry I didn't mean to offed your girlfriend. _

_**She's not my girlfriend. **_

_Why not? You like her right?_

_**No, not like that I don't, anyway we need to focus on finding my friends….**_

So while April called Tori I filled Nicole in. And with every passing minute I liked her less. I started comparing her with April because of what she said about her.

April was more unpredictable. I knew what Nicole was going to do or say.

April was harder to read, more fun that way. I could tell what Nicole's eye-flutters meant.

April was more driven. Nicole kept getting off track.

April was more passionate. She was telling everyone the plan and Nicole was standing flirting with me.

April was sweeter. Nicole kept bashing April.

And, I decided, April was a hell of a lot prettier than Nicole.

Nicole was like both Izzie and Lucy, not that they weren't pretty. I mean she had blonde curly hair and blue eyes. She was stick thin and had an elven face. Her eyes were regular in size an shape and her mouth was tiny and delicate. April on the other hand had Auburn hair, gently curly and looked awesome straight too. She was thin but not I-can-see-your-ribs-thin. Her face was heart shaped and she was petite in all ways yet she was kinda tall. Her mouth was small but was huge when she grinned and her lips were plump. And her eyes. Her eyes were sometimes brown, sometimes hazel, sometimes almost blue. Unpredictable, just like April. And they were big, and her eyebrows moved when she had an emotion so you could kinda tell what was running through her head. Or, at least, you thought you could. Usually she'd surprise you with something completely different.

(April's P.O.V)

As I was addressing the Search and Rescue Crew I felt Alex's eyes repeatedly on me and looked over to see him looking back and forth from Nicole to me. Was he comparing us? I hope not because, really I mean she was drop-dead-gorgeous. And just like Izzie and Lucy too, so she was his type. Sick thin, blonde curly hair, blue eyes, delicate features, tall, athletic, pretty. Unlike me. I mean I'm thin but not _that _thin, I'm a ginger, my eyes are never the same color two days apart, I don't have delicate features, not very tall and definitely not athletic. But I needed to focus on the search so I announced to the group we would be splitting up in two teams since we didn't know which side of this small river that the group would be in. Nicole would be leading the group that went on the East side and I would be leading the group on the West side. Nicole announced that her second in command would be following with her and that we would be heading out in 15 minutes. I announced that Alex would be going with me and threw him a sheepish look hoping he hadn't wanted to go with Nicole _too _badly.


	4. Chapter 4

SIF chapter 4: The Rescue

A young man I guessed was the second in command came up to me and Alex and I was a little awestruck. He was easily 6 foot and big and brawny. Older than me and had a beard and mustache. His blue eyes twinkled and his strawberry blonde hair set perfectly against his pale, freckled skin. Then he spoke.

_I wish Nicole had put me with you Dr. Kepner I'm sure it would have been more fun that way, I'm sure we can convince her to switch us. _

_**That's all right….**_ I said, a little uncomfortably, not used to people being that forward.

_Matt, Schmidt. _He must have though my hesitation was me asking his name.

_**No thanks, me and Dr. Karev are a great team actually. **_

_Too bad, Are you sure. Because I think you'll need someone on the S&R team to go with you. _

_**Excuse me Mr. Schmidt but I think Dr. Kepner already said no. And I do have to agree with her, we do make a great team. Remember the Trauma Training. **_

And we both started to laugh at the memory I thought that I maybe sensed a little jealousy coming from both men standing on either side of me and then brushed it off. Who would be fighting over me?

_**Wait. Oh My God. Dude. Did you say that you think Dr. Kepner here would need someone on the S&R team to go with her?**_

_I did because she is not trained in Search and Rescue and we're in a big woods I would'nt want her to get hurt. _

_**#1. She's a Trauma Surgeon she know to deal with a crisis. #2. She's completely capable of taking care of herself. #3 She's not going to be alone there will be me and 15 other Search and Rescue Crew Members on the Squad. and #4 She Freaken' already Frickin' said Frickin' No. **_

_Yes, sir Mr. Karev. _

_**Dr. **__**Karev is right, I'm perfectly fine on my own and I trust him a little more than you. Now I'd head over to Nicole because I think we're leaving soon. **_

As he sulked off I looked at Alex and he turned to me and smiled. We walked over to our group and told them who was missing.

_There are 8 missing people in the woods, all in a group as far as we know. We have Peter Swatter, Pilot 42. Stuck in the cockpit. Paralyzed legs. And then we have in order from Oldest to Youngest. Dr. Derek Shepherd, Nuero Surgeon, 42, broken hand. Dr. Mark Sloan, Plastic Surgeon, 40, heart condition. Dr. Arizona Robbins, Pediatric Surgeon, 37, leg injury and other yet to be explained internal injury. Dr. Meredith Grey, Surgical Resident, 35, minor leg injury. Dr. Cristina Yang, Cardio Surgical Resident, 34, Dislocated Shoulder. Dr. Lexie Grey, Fourth Year Surgical Resident, 27, unconscious, pelvic and leg crush wounds, left shoulder crush wounds, internal damage. Miss Tori Grey: Unaccompanied Minor from the other plane, 15 years old, severe stomach wound. Let's go save our friends. _

An hour later it was 5:30. It had been 10 and a half hours since Arizona told me we only had 11 left and we were getting close so I called Tori. She didn't answer and we heard screams in the distance. I looked at Alex and we ran off. We were running along when I tripped on a large log but before I could hit the ground Alex grabbed me by the elbow and as we ran his hand slipped into mine and we ran to the center of the crash and gasped at what we saw.

The sight looked terrible. 7 people lay in a pile and the pilot was dead in the cockpit. Timmy and Josh got the pilot and I arranged for Stella, Riley, and Tom to get Derek Meredith and Cristina back to base. Left were 12 people. I sent two of them to carry Mark back and were left with 10 people Arizona, Lexie and Tori. I sent two more to get Arizona back and I also sent one paramedic with her. leaving us 7 people including Alex and myself. I leaned down next to Lexie, deemed her clear and sent the remaining two paramedics and another strong worker leaving Karl, Jenny, Alex and me with Tori. I leaned down and looked at her wound. It was severe so I had Alex give her some pain meds and then I re-wrapped it with fresh gauze. I told her she couldn't move or it would be really bad. She looked up at me and said

_ My dad was a man-whore and never met me, my mom wanted an abortion. My dad's best friend adopted me and died 3 months later. I got adopted again and they died 6 months later. I have been alone for 13 years. And I finally find someone blood related to me and I might die. I have been in pain since the crash almost three days ago and I haven't shown it. I'm not the doctor but you can't lay it on easy, how bad is it. _

_**You will definitely need surgery ASAP and if you move too much your intestines might fall out so I'm going to strap you to this gurney and we are going to get you to a hospital and you are going to be **__**FINE. **_

(Meredith's P.O.V)

Stella lead me back to the base and me, Derek Cristina and Mark were put on a helicopter with Stella, Riley, and Tom plus the two guys who carried Mark, Roberto and Joseph, and three paramedics. We got to SGMW in an hour but as soon as we got off the helicopter into the hospital the sky changed and we knew that April, Alex, Tori, Lexie and Arizona were not going to be able to fly in a helicopter any time soon.

(Arizona's P.O.V)

April and Alex were leaning over me in the helicopter. We were about 15 minutes into our flight when I looked outside and realized why everyone seemed nervous. The weather was rapidly changing. I yelled for Kepner and she ran over.

_Yes Dr. Robbins?_

_**I was in a plane crash. I'm most likely never going to want to fly again but I have to be in this helicopter. Look out that window… that weather doesn't look too good and if we crash again and I survive **__**again **__**I will kill you. Just F.Y.I. **_

_Yes Dr. Robbins. KAREV LAND THE HELICOPTER._

_WHAT?_

_NOW_

_Ok. _

_I'll be right back. _

I smiled at Kepner, she really was becoming a great leader. I felt the helicopter start to descend and Karev and April came back over.

_Dr. Robbins you are stable, you have one broken rib, it almost punctured your lung but one of the paramedics used to be a surgeon and he did the surgery while you were out about 30 minutes ago. You're going to be completely fine. But in twelve minutes you'll be able to sit up again so do you think you could help me and Dr. Kepner with Lexie and Tori Grey? Not the physical part but at least coming up with ideas?_

_**Of Course Dr. Karev.**_

_All right, Lexie's pelvis is crushed, nothing we can do until we get to Seattle Grace but keep it intact. For being under a plane it's pretty good. Right before the plane crashed she must have grabbed her flotation cushion because she landed with it across her hips. With a plane on you that doesn't do much but it kept her pelvis from shattering. Her left arm is intact but she said she couldn't feel it before she passed out, but that could be because it was in such great pain her mind blocked it out. Her shoulder is crushed, I'd say, after seeing Dr. Torres reconstruct a workable hand from nothing, that Callie could fix her shoulder. Her right patella is crushed too and she has definite internal wounds in her chest. We have her shoulder knee and pelvis stabilized but we need to figure out what is wrong with her chest. _

_**Use the portable scanner and scan her and bring it to me, I can read them.**_

They moved along in the tiny helicopter and we suddenly landed. I looked out the window again and we were in the middle of nowhere, no help was coming soon and I was suddenly very envious of Mark Sloan who had managed to get on the other helicopter. Instead I was stuck with a board certified Peds surgeon, a non-certified surgeon who still didn't have an area, two awesome paramedics, and two not-so-awesome Search and Rescue Crew Members who were both trying to flirt with either Kepner or Karev. Not acceptable.

(Addison's P.O.V)

When Kepner called at 6:11 everyone was too nervous to answer so I picked up the phone.

_April tell me some good news. Oh, you're on speaker phone. _

_**I do have **__some __**good news. We found them. **_

She was interrupted with sighing and laughing until I told everyone to hush so she could finish.

_**Derek, Meredith, Cristina and Mark should be there in about 15 minutes. Derek will need arm surgery so Callie, if you can do that. Meredith will need general, Bailey and Webber?. Cristina has a dislocated shoulder so nothing big and Mark will need to be checked out by Teddy but I need you all to work fast because the second helicopter, the one I'm in is the critical one. Arizona, Lexie and Tori are in here and the weather is too bad and we won't be able to get to the hospital until the weather clears. We're about 30 minutes away from any hospital by ambulance and 35 minutes away from Seattle Grace by Helicopter, an hour by ambulance. Arizona's leg is bad, we'll need Owen and Callie, your second in command on that. Lexie has a crushed pelvis, patella and left shoulder and some internal bleeding so Teddy you'll need to check her out and I want Callie to see what she can do with the crush wounds. Tori has a really bad cut on her stomach so Karev and his team will have to work on her in Peds since she's 15. Addison I'd like you to get everything ready for him. Jackson assist wherever you can and guys let's save their lives ok? I got to go check on Arizona, I wish you all luck. **_

We stood there in shock for a second until I said.

_Well you heard Dr. Kepner LET'S GO. _They all rushed out but I held Owen behind.

_Owen, is it true that you did not rehire Dr. Kepner for next year? I heard Karev talking about it. _

_That is true, she did not pass her boards. _

_Do you know why?_

_The Board people said she freaked during the interview and she started talking about God._

_How did she do on the actual test?_

_VERY well. _

_So keep her as a resident again and let her take the test with Lexie's year. She deserves a second chance, after this you can't think she wouldn't do well under pressure, and I know you have a slot and that you were hoping to keep Avery if he didn't get that job but almost everyone might _have _to stay to help after what happened. And her and Avery broke up. She liked him as a friend, they took it further, she didn't like where it headed and they back-tracked. Give her another chance._

_Why should I?_

_Because she __**deserves **__it Owen. _

(April's P.O.V)

I realized the weather was not clearing up any time soon so I looked at Alex and before I could say anything he started talking.

_**No, no, no last time-the last time you looked at me like that you rushed us off to find our friends and look where we ended up now what are you planning. **_

_Do you remember our Trauma Certification Drill?_

_**Yea and you yelling at Owen because the 'helicopter' wasn't here yet.**_

_Yea, do you remember what I ended up doing in the end. _

_**You pretty much said screw the helicopter got in the ambulance and drove our two dummies to the hospital. **_

_Yea so that's what I'm gonna do know. Grab Arizona, Lexie and the two paramedics and go in the first, I'll go with Nicole and Matt in the second. _

_**No, Arizona is stable and Lexie is fine, we'll let them go with Nicole and Matt, Arizona can still boss them around. I'll go with you and Tori and a paramedic ok?**_

_Fine, but let's just go ok?_

_**Ok, Or you'll run me down? **_

_Don't push your luck Alex. _

_**Yes ma'am. **_

We sent Lexie Arizona Nicole and Matt off and we had the paramedic drive the ambulance and me and Alex stayed with Tori in the back.

**Dr.-K-Kepner, am-am-I d-dyi-dying?**

_No, you're not, you will not die. _

**But the-the p-p-pain i-is going a-aw-away, d-doesn't th-that m-m-mean I'-I'm close to d-dy-dying?**

_Victoria Julianne Zoe Grey You are __**not **__going to die. _

**H-H-How d-d-do you kn-know my f-f-full name?**

It was on you're chart

_Way to ruin the surprise factor Karev_

**A-A-Are you-you guys f-fr-friends?**

_Uh…Not Exactly. _

Not until recently. 

**O-O-ooh I-I s-s….**

_Tori, Tori you have to stay awake. _

_**B-B-but I'm s-s-so t-t-tired**_

Come one, stay awake. Tell us a story. 

**I-I w-won't be able t-t-to, t-t-too m-much st-st-stutt-ttering, **

Sing something?

**N-n-no**

Do something?

**Y-y-es or n-n-no que-ques-ti-tions?**

_Did you want to get to know Meredith and Lexie?_

**Yes**

Do you have a boyfriend?

**No**

Do you like to read?

**Yes**

_Who do you think is together out of the 6 who crashed in the plane. _

**t-t-that's N-N-Not a Y-Y-yes o-o-r no ques-t-t-ion-n L-L-lexie and Mark a-re-ren't together b-b-but they w-want to b-b-be. C-Cristina is in a relation-sh-ship with the ch-ch-chief. A-A-arizona is m-m-maried and her w-w-wife and M-Mark had a ch-child. M-Mer-Mereidth and D-Derek are m-married. D-Derek used to be m-maried to someone else b-but she and M-mark were t-together. A-A-Alex you were married o-once. A-A-April you were a v-virgin until recently, and it was y-your best friend. The Ch-ch-chief also used to like a d-d-different s-surgeon. B-b-but he chose Cristina. **

_Take a breath, you're okay. _

If you could live one place…

And this went on until we reached SGMW where she was sent to an OR immediately.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Solutions?**_

Callie took care of Derek as much as she could and moved on. Meredith was fixed quickly by Webber and Bailey went to help with the others. Cristina was fixed up with a proper sling and some pain meds. Teddy checked Mark and he was going to be fine with some follow up. When Arizona Lexie and Tori came in Owen devided them up.

Bailey, Webber, and Jackson took care of Arizona. It was a complicated fix but they got it together and kept her stable to wait for Teddy to check out her chest.

April, Callie, Owen and Teddy worked on Lexie and stabilized her. Teddy did a quick surgery on her chest and realized that she had a perforated lung, she fixed it and besides four broken ribs her chest would be ok. Owen and April worked on her shoulder and her knee. Callie worked on her pelvis and they stabilized her pelvis and her knee and shoulder would be completely workable after a lot of physical therapy.

Tori was a different story. No broken bones, No actual heart or lung issues and no brain injuries but her stomach wound was bad.

Alex and Addison stabilized it and went into Tori's room to plan.

In her ICU room Alex, April, Addison and Owen waited trying to figure out what to do with both Lexie and Tori. The rest of the team waited in either Arizona's or Lexie's room. Owen left to go work on the hospital and April and Alex came up with a surgery to fix Lexie. They planned and perfected it.

See, they knew what they had to do. It was a deep cut, 1.75 inches deep by 1.5 inches wide by 2 inches long. And if they tried to probe it to find out anything else they could easily hit her stomach and cut through making her stomach acid go into her skin, effectively killing her. They knew they were going to cover it with donor's skin. But they couldn't leave the cut open, the skin would get infected and, as Alex said, who would want to get their skin replaced every 2 and a half months? There was no way to put in fat and they were stumped so they called up Dr. Perry from Dermatology.

(Alex's P.O.V)

Dr. Lara Perry from Dermatology entered the room. And I was surprised because usually when a woman i've never met before comes into a room I check her out, see if she's worth flirting with, but this time, nope. I mean I noticed she was attractive, very attractive but my mind didn't go farther. Anyway, she examined the wound and we told her our situation.

_The best way to fix this is to put a piece of material in there, which I can make very quickly. A perfect mold of the wound. The problem is. _

_**That we can't know the shape and dimensions of the wound without probing it, and if we probe it… **_interrupted Addison

…_we could cut her stomach acid… _I finished.

We stood their in silence until April spoke up.

_**So we invent one. **_

_**What?**_

_**We invent a probe that will not cut into her stomach acid, the tip isn't sharp enough and we make it so we can easily measure the wound by the millimeter. **_

_That's a great idea Dr. Kepner but I can tell you now you don't have the funds. _

_**If Dr Robbins, Shepherd and Sloan can make a probe that goes up a child's nose and pulls out a piece of their brain we can make a probe that doesn't have a sharp point. **_

_Yes, it can be ready in 3 weeks, to get it sooner it might be double the cost. _

_**Well, all three of us will pitch in. **_

_Dr. Montgomery I'm talking six digits. _

_Man I wish she had parents so we could make them cough it up. _

_**Her only family is Meredith.**_

_Ask her. _

_**Yea, Kepner ask Meredith. **_

_**Why me?…. Fine.**_

(April's P.O.V)

I'm not scare of Meredith but I wasn't really looking forward to asking her for money. I asked Dr. Perry the exact amount and she said for it to be ready in two days it would be $553,000, the money I could give was about $2,000, alex addison and myself added up to $7,000, but we still needed $546,000. For it to be ready and later we wouldn't be able to save her. Dr. Perry said she would chip in $3,000 and we were down to $543,000 So I asked Owen to call a meeting because I didn't think even Meredith would give that much money. I lead the meeting with Alex's help.

_We need to talk about Tori Greys condition. _I said to the people at the meeting, we had rolled Mark and Arizona into Lexie's room and that's where everyone was. Present was Mark, Arizona, Derek, Meredith, Cristina, Owen, Teddy, Bailey, Avery, myself, Karev, Addison, Webber and Dr. Perry.

_Tori's wound is too deep, If we try and probe it we will cut her stomach and the acid will kill her. Dr. Perry has given us a solution. She knows how to make a certain mold that can be surgically implanted into the skin and fat and it will keep it non infected. We will also have donor's skin put over it if she wants or we can wait till her skin grows back. The problem is we can't do this unless we can probe the exact dimensions of the wound. We have decided to make a probe that will not cut the stomach and will be small enough to measure the wound perfectly. The problem is it's very expensive if we want it by tomorrow we have to come up with $553,000 So far we have $10,000 covered but thats not a lot, we don't have time for a charity auction, and she has no money or relatives. If anyone comes up with a solution…._

We pay. It was surprisingly Derek.

I mean, she saved our lives out there, we owe it to her to save hers. And plus she's a new member of the Hospital Family, so we pay. 

**I agree. **Added Mark. **I can spare 15,000. **

Most of them agreed, Avery couldn't because he had to pay for moving, Bailey couldn't because of her kid but everyone else agreed.

Cristina and Owen gave $6,500

Callie and Arizona gave $8,000 feeling they owed her a lot

Webber gave $3,000

Teddy gave $15,000, she said it was money that Henry had that she was saving for a charity, and that this was a good as one as any.

We were up to $505,500

Meredith said that she was going to use a big chunk of the money that her mother had given her. She gave $158,000 and Derek came close to that by giving his $137,000 that was reserved for charity. This was great. Left was 210,500. At this point Lexie woke up. We quickly explained it to her and she whispered something to Mark who agreed and she said that she would give

$200,000. She said it was all she had saved but that she could live with Mark. Left was only $10,500 then something great happened. Thatcher walked in. We explained about Lexie, and he was happy then he asked about Tori, we were all surprised he knew about her and he said he had some money that Ellis had left him to give to her it was $11,000. We wrote out checks gave them to Dr. Perry and prayed that we could save her.


End file.
